


Sleep Walking

by bamboobaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Crying, Extremely Underage, Knotting, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboobaby/pseuds/bamboobaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt: Dean getting fucked and knotted by a hellhound. He's small and the hellhound is so big. It hurts and he's crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Walking

Dean’s a sleep walker. He found out when he was four and woke up in the park across from their motel. Two years later and it still hasn’t changed. He’s six now, a big boy who can wash himself up on his own and pick out clothes for him and Sammy every morning. But being a big boy has also made him responsible for locking the door at night so he doesn’t wander outside and get himself hurt when he sleeps.

Tonight he forgot to lock the door. 

When he wakes up, he’s in the middle of the woods that are beside his motel. He can see the lights on the sign flashing, so he knows he isn’t lost. He’s just standing up when he hears a woof from behind him. 

Dean doesn’t like dogs. When he was 5, a big black lap bit him and ruined the image he had of cute puppies. The thought of a dog near Dean sets him in a panic and he stands quickly and starts to make his way back to the motel. The fabric on the back of his shirt is grabbed and he’s thrown to the ground. 

When he looks around, he sees nothing there. His shirt is shredded and cool air hits his back, giving him goose bumps. He wants to cry, but big boys don’t cry. He stands again and starts to run back to the motel. A shadow of a huge dog passes him and Dean almost stops running from fear. He increases his speed but is blocked by a big furry body and falls to the ground again. 

He doesn’t see anything but he can’t get up. There’s something putting most it’s wait on his chest and he can’t breathe. Something sharp punctures his skin. 

Claws. 

A wet nose pokes at his face and Dean does start to cry. He hates dogs. Hates them, hates them, hates them so much. He struggles and tries to stand but the dog grows and nips at his shoulder, frightening Dean even more. 

“Please. Please doggie, don’t hurt me.” His voice is so small and he knows it’s hopeless. This dog is going to kill him and he won’t see his family any more. Won’t see baby Sammy or his papa anymore. 

The dog’s nose isn’t touching his face anymore and the paw is off his chest. He can’t hear anything anymore. He’s about to stand up when something noses between his legs. He slams them shut because his private parts are down there, and no one, not even a doggie, can touch them. 

Sharp teeth clamp down on his leg and rip the fabric of his Scooby Doo pj’s to shreds. Dean tries to scoot away, but more of his pants break into pieces, leaving his entire lower half bare and cold. His underwear had been dirty and the other pair had been in the wash, so he didn’t have any to wear tonight. 

Wet heat pushes against his little wee wee. It makes him cry harder. “No. No, bad dog.” But the tongue is insistent and keeps licking in his private boy part. He hurry and flips to his knees to try to crawl away from the dog but a big paw lands on his back and he falls to the ground, his butt in the air and cold. 

Dean screams when the dog licks at his bum. The dog’s tongue is so big it hits his little dick and balls, then up to his hole. Dean’s never been touched like this. It’s bad and he’s not supposed to be touched like this. 

But it feels good. 

Maybe the doggie isn’t as bad as the last one. This one is making him feel good, licking his hole and his dick. Little moans and noises of happiness squeak out of Dean, and he starts liking the tongue. 

As soon as he’s used to the tongue lapping at his bum, it disappears. He thinks it’s over, and he’s relieved. He hears some branches snapping on either side of his head and sees the outline of two huge paws on either side of his head. Something wet pokes his butt over and over again and he thinks it could be the tongue, but it’s bigger and pointier than the flat rough tongue. 

It pushes gently at his butthole before disappearing. It rams forward suddenly and Dean shrieks. He struggles and tries to get away from the dog—from the thing in his butt. 

It hurts so much and Dean’s sobbing. His knees are lifted off the ground every time the dog pulls back because it’s so big and the dog’s so much taller than Dean it lifts him off the ground. The dog keeps pushing his hips forward and backward, rocking Dean and hurting his butthole so much. He’s crying and begins and snot is running down his face but all he can hear is the dog panting. 

Fur is on either side of his body and drool drips down from the dog’s mouth and onto Dean’s face. The dog’s dick—which Dean is pretty sure that is what is in him, hurting him so much –is starting to get bigger on the end and it hurts even more going into him. 

The doggie’s dick is so big that Dean can feel it moving in his stomach and it’s starting to get so wide. Another scream leaves him as the dog forces its way all the way inside. The dog does little thrusts now, not pulling out at all and Dean’s pretty sure his butthole is broke because it hurts so much. 

He struggles again, tries to get away from the large ball in him but the dog growls again and clamps his mouth around Dean’s neck. His knees aren’t touching the ground at all now since the dog’s so strong and big that it’s cock is holding his little body flush against its fury belly. 

He doesn’t know how long he lays there with the dog’s cock in his ass but he feels fuller when the dog finally pulls out. He can hear it walk away but all he can do is lay there. He can feel something drip out of his butt and run down his legs but he’s in such pain that he doesn’t care. 

He stands slowly and limps back to the motel. He showers for hours, until the sun comes up, and doesn’t tell his dad.

Because he cried and big boys aren’t supposed to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope this was okay


End file.
